


A Night In

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Gallavich Week 2019 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gallavich Week, M/M, Short, gw2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Gallavich Week 2019 Day 3 - Back through timeA game of never have I ever reveals a few secrets...





	A Night In

Gallavich Week 2019 - Day 3 Back Through Time

Lips new girlfriend was coming over for a Gallagher-style evening in. The kids had been put to bed, the beer and snacks put out and the family all settled in ready to look over the new arrival.

Into this den of alleged iniquity walked a cute petite blonde girl. Lip found himself surpringly nervous.  
“Uh ok. Sally this is my brother, Ian, his fiancé Mickey, my sister Debbie and our neighbours Kev and V. “  
Sally waved shyly as the family chorused “Hi Sally.”

“Sit down. Have a beer” Sally sat in the empty chair and took the proffered beer.  
“Thanks”  
“We’re playing Never Have I Ever” explained Debbie.  
“With shots” added Ian.  
“Oh I’m terrible at that. I’ve never done anything!”  
Lip sat on the chair arm. “Is it my turn?”  
“Yup. Go on Lip.”  
“Never have I ever had sex with a man”  
He looked round smirking, knowing his siblings would be taking a shot. He was also hoping Sally would too. He wasn’t sure though....  
V was the first to take a shot, Kev shook his head. Sally shyly leant forwards and took a shot “That’s a relief eh Lip?” laughed Kev. V elbowed him in the stomach.  
Debbie picked up 3 shots and handed them down. Ian, Mickey and Debs all took their shots, giving Lip a look. Ian looked over at Lip.  
“Sally, why don’t you have a go.”  
“Let her settle in Ian.”  
“It’s OK, I’m game. Um OK. Never have I ever had sex with a woman.“  
Everyone took a shot.  
If Sally was surprised, Mickey was shocked.  
“Something you forgot to tell me, Ian?”  
“It was ages ago. I’ve been trying to forget. It was horrible. I got PTSD” The room was deathly silent. Everyone stared at Mickey. Sally looked round at her new friends, wondering if she was about to be in trouble. Then Mickey guffawed and the others soon joined in.  
“OK my turn.” V spoke up. Her eyes mischievous.  
“Never have I ever seen Mickey’s naked ass.”  
Mickey nearly spat out his beer. Ian leant forward and took the first drink.  
“You should probably have at least two” V teased. Then, Debbie leaned forwards and picked up a shot. She winked at Mickey whilst she downed it. Ian was about to comment when Lip and Kev both took a shot.  
“Lucy! You got some splainin’ to do.” Ian was laughing.  
Mickey looked bewildered and spread his hands claiming innocence.

Lip grinned “I’ll go first...Remember about 10 years ago when Mickey was staying here. You guys thought you were alone in the house and went upstairs to fuck?”  
“That could have been any day.” said Ian.  
“Could’ve been yesterday.” added Mickey.  
The two men looked at each other, smiles on their faces.  
“Yeah well guys....GUYS”  
“Oh! Sorry, yes?”

“Shut the fucking door!”

Ian let out a burst of laughter. Mickey at least had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. Debbie and V were both giggling. Sally looked at Lip wide eyed with a smile twitching on her lips. Kev took a little longer to work it through but finally said “Ohhhhhh” and then he laughed.

“Ok said Ian. Kev?”

“Bleachers. Pretty much any fuckin’ evening you two are in town and not working. I have to drive past when going to CostCo. Have you ever thought of just going into your room?“  
“And shutting the door?” added Lip.  
Mickey grinned “We like to get fresh air.”  
Ian turned on his sister.  


“The one I really want to know. Debbie?”  
“Oh that’s easy. I went round to Mickey’s and he was playing guitar naked.....”  
She stopped, a smile playing on her lips. Mickey’s eyebrow was arched up.  
“You were in front of me the whole time.”  
Debbie burst out laughing “but the MIRROR was behind you!”

More laughter. Ian whispered to Mickey “When was this?” “I’ll tell you later.” He whispered back.

“Right could everyone stop reminiscing about my fiancé’s ass now.” Ian was only semi serious though. He loved that his man was a part of the family now.

Kev’s turn. He looked at Sally and smirked. “Never have I ever got an A on a paper.”  
Sally grinned and took the shot. Lip joined her.

****

Later they played “Time Machine” and learned that Sally would have kissed the shy boy who took her to junior prom, Ian would never have dyed his hair and Kev would have found a new route to CostCo. Mickey wouldn’t play, though. “Nope not even in fun.” 

As they went up to bed, Mickey was thoughtful. “I got one. “He said. “One what?” “Something I’d change with a time machine.”  
“Oh?” Ian smiled. “And what would that be?”  
“That first time. In my room. You and me.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Should’ve kissed ya, man”  
Ian stopped dead on the stairs  
“What?” he whispered.  
“I should’ve kissed you. Let you kiss me. Whatever.”  
They walked to their bedroom in silence. And then Ian said “Why Mick?”  
Mickey took Ian’s face in his hands. He was grateful for the emboldening effect of the shots.  
“Because kissing you is something I can never get enough of. Something that makes me feel safe and happy and excited all at the same fuckin’ time. And I could’ve had a couple more years of it if I hadn’t been such a stupid ass.”  
Ian gazed into Mickey’s blue eyes and dropped a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Just when I think I know you, you blow me away Mickey Milkovich” He said.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Ian smirked.  
“And it’s a gorgeous ass. Everyone thinks so.”

Mickey wrestled him onto the bed, pinning his arms down. 

It went quiet then for a while before Mickey finally pulled his lips off Ian’s and grinned wickedly. “Fancy leaving the door open.... for old times sake?”

**Author's Note:**

> “Lucy you got some splaining to do” was the catchphrase of Ricky Ricardo to his wife Lucy, played by Lucille Ball in the TV show I Love Lucy.
> 
> With thanks to @dodgerbear for their work Mythical Unicorn which made me laugh so much.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850705


End file.
